


Here at the Hazbin Hotel

by VRitze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abaddon the Angel of the Abyss, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRitze/pseuds/VRitze
Summary: Who is Abaddon: What of it's intentions? Abaddon, the angel of the Abyss has come the Hazbin Hotel not exactly looking to be redeemed...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The life and times of a soul hunter

The life and times of a soul hunter

By VRitze

So, one hot day when the day was as hot as a hot dog, a stranger walk in the Hotel Hazbin.  
This person was dressed as a black long ranger with a black wing hat that shadowed half the face, black jacket, black jeans and black boots. As this person walked in, a black mist followed only to softly disappear into nothingness.  
This person had a refine aura about it, maybe a cowboy but really elegant and polish.  
The stranger walked to the reception that was at the moment abandoned, actually, there was no one around. The tall slim figure rang the bell and waited. No one in sight.  
-Good…- whispered and was about to move to the back door when the main door burst open and two girls walked in discussing something.  
Charlie and Vaggie walked right pass the stranger and pay no attention, they were heavily discussing matters about the Hotel  
The stranger saw them pass by and snigger at them.  
-So, you decided to come by- said Alastor as he paused next to the stranger and rested his arm on the reception desk -Where is he…-mumbled to himself looking at the empty post.  
The stranger giggled and without looking at Alastor answered: -I am just passing by from an errand, but…-the person turned only the head slowly towards Alastor like and owl -If you are around I can always stay for a little longer…- the whole body followed and they both stare at each other smiling in that weird, very ample, Joker smile.  
-Hello…-said Charlie finally realizing the company and coming by -Hi, my name is Charlie, welcome…- her words somehow felt to the floor as the stranger made no move to greet her, Charlie looked at Alastor nervously for reassurance but, he didn’t move either. For a moment it felt like Alastor and the new character where measuring each other, but no matter, Charlie stood her ground and waited there for an awkward moment feeling unnerve. The stranger finally turned the eyes towards Charlie over the shoulder, and resting both elbows with the back at the reception answered simply -Nice to meet you…- in a hollow voice, like Alastor, the smile never went away  
Vaggie felt a strange icy jolt at her back, it made her hair stand on end, but even though it alarmed her it also created mix feelings: curiosity, wonder, somehow. At that very moment, that person looked directly at her from under the hat, one icy eye looked at Vaggie from the deep black eye socket without fading the smile  
Vaggie felt goosebumps and quickly deviated her attention to a nearby pot with a death plant in it.  
-Charlie…-continued Alastor -Let me introduce you to...- In that very moment the main door burst open again and Husk came in followed by Angel Dust  
-Is this how is going to be? - said Husk all irritated as he stomped in  
-Oh come on Husk! Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it…- answered AD from the frame of the door acting like a drama queen  
-Shut up! Don’t make it sound like we were together…cause we’re not…- and he felt silent when he turned around and found Alastor at the empty reception looking at him all displeased, still with a smile… a stranger was beside him -a client…- he thought and he sighed and walked back to the reception like a prisoner to the scaffold, his back hunched and his eyes on the floor mumbling something without really noticing who the stranger was.  
Meanwhile, as Angel Dust stepped in, the eyes of the stranger caught sight of him and gleamed, this person them grinned.  
Alastor caught sight of the whole thing and smiled pleased and then gave a reprimanded look to the slapped dog who has finally reached the reception.  
-So, have you found something worthy of your time? – said Alastor going back to the stranger. This person snorted and hided the face under the shadow of the hat.  
-Husk… Angel, did you both bring the…- started Charlie to ask when was abruptly interrupted by Angel Dust.  
-Alastor! You are here today…with a friend or …client!! Look Charlie a client- said AD happily skipping his way to Alastor’ side and presenting the person that was obviously standing there for a while now. The stranger merely looked at him under the hat with a draw smile but said nothing, this for some reason put AD on his ends and he instinctively draw back. There was something with this person, he could feel it, all his being tingled when the stranger scanned him with those glowing icy eyes.  
-Yes Angel, Alastor was about to introduce… - tried Charlie to get the conversation back on track but nor Angel Dust or Husk were paying attention now. Husk was mumbling something while fixing a beverage. AD was dumbfound looking worriedly at the stranger, and there was Alastor that for some reason seemed to be enjoying the moment.  
-Say Alastor...Who is your little friend? - said the stranger with a smirk at AD approaching Alastor half hugging him like going in for a kiss, which he didn’t refuse but allow by letting this person fully approach his body. -¿Una regalada? - (yes, in clear Spanish) continued the stranger in a condescending tone.  
Husk giggled while Vaggie immediately burst into laugh but quickly stop on her tracks as she realized she was being too loud. The stranger half smiled at her again, Vaggie blushed.  
Alastor grab the stranger by the hips and they both rubbed each other, Alastor parted his lips like going for that kiss and so did the stranger but this person lazily pulled away last minute.  
She then walked away to the middle of the room, every eye on her. AD and Husk where feeling kind of disrupted as Alastor looked satisfied, Vaggie was red on the face while Charlie was just amazed by this person presences, it reminds her of her mother’s…the way she sways around the room attracting everyone’s admiration.  
-Uhum!- Alastor cleared his throat - let me introduce you to her…- said Alastor and walked towards her pulling his microphone out and doing a short curtsy –Abaddon…The Dark Siren…-  
-The Dark Siren! - said Vaggie and AD at the same time in awe  
-The Dark Siren? - repeated Charlie blankly. Husk’s jaw felt open  
-Hah! Impossible...- puffed AD -The Dark Siren would never waste her time in a place like this -  
Both Alastor and the figure exchanged looks with smirks, then the tall figured walked towards AD, it changed aspect as she walked revealing a lady underneath in a black, slimming gown. She floated to AD with defiant smile and combing his hair said -She will for the correct commission…- and winked at him letting her hand caress his check as she walked pass.  
-Show me to my room- she coldly said to Husk who immediately took some keys and walked to her like a puppy bringing flippers, then they both walked out of the lobby, but just before leaving through the door Abaddon looked back at them and said: -My audition is at six..- and disappear.  
Angel Dust felt a mix of feelings rise up, angry, intrigued… excitement, jealousy which led him to complete confusion. He noticed his heart was beating madly. He then looks at Alastor who was back at the counter sipping quietly a glass of Absinthe that Husk had prepared for him, acting like nothing was happening  
-Audition! - suddenly said Vaggie with contained excitement  
-So…Who is this…Dark Siren? - said Charlie going from the madly happy look on Vaggie to the astonished and somehow blush look on AD to the indifferent Alastor sipping his drink  
-WHO IS DARK SIREN! Only the most exclusive singer ever…. So few people had the opportunity to hear her sing…- snapped Vaggie who then run to Alastor -how do you know her? Are you friends with her? How are you friends with her? -  
-Ok, ok, hold your horses there…- pushed Alastor away  
-How is she famous if only so very few know her? - asked Charlie sincerely  
-Because she is only famous on the underground…. - answered AD quietly  
-She is a rumour…a fairy tale that only exist in rumours within rumours! - continued Vaggie excitedly -And you! You brought her here you sketchy, weirdo…son of a gun! need to go now and see if she needs something…-continued Vaggie rampaging through her words disappearing after the same door with a mad smile and distorted eyes  
-A fairy tale? - continued Charlie now at AD and Alastor looking more confused than ever  
-It is said that…every time she sings the worlds revolves…- started AD to answer slowly  
-Like you just hit hard on drugs…- finished Alastor  
-That amazing huh? – said Charlie with half smile  
-No, no, no…Is not only that- continued AD walking to her -It goes darker than that…-and grabbing Charlie by the shoulders said -People go …-  
-Are you scare? - interrupted Alastor who has just finished his drink and gave him a dark look  
-Scare? Hah, if all…- AD rolled his eyes and hugged himself backing up from Charlie -Why did you bring her here anyway? –  
\- Let me clarify, I didn’t bring her here, she said she was running some errands or something.  
I just happened to know her…-Alastor mumble this last part under his breath and continued quickly- We need to fill this place up somehow, we cannot keep running on fumes, and she…well -said Alastor walking all the way until he was facing AD -She has a knack for attracting…. people- he said with his smile a little faded away and blank eyes. -For all that I know she might be our salvation…-  
AD felt a jolt through his spin, Alastor was right, from that instant AD felt attracted to her, but he didn’t want to admitted as he was also jealous of her. She was part of that underground dream of his where only the cream of the cream dwelt and actors and singer where desire and admire by the powerful. Even though he is a big deal now, he too wanted to be the rumour of a rumour, to move in higher circles, wanted and desire. 

**To be continued...**

Next chapter: Live a little


	2. Live a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon's first performance for The hazbin Hotel. What would they see and heard?  
> The angel of the Abyss have come to the Hazbin Hotel not exactly looking for redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics in this chapter. But, I am not a singer, composer nevertheless a gifted musician so I used lyrics that inspired me as I was listening to them while writing. The lyrics will be in quotations marks.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Everybody wants to rule the world by Lorde
> 
> \- Send the pain below by Chevelle

Live a Little

By VRitze

¨Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you¨  
…  
The lobby was so quiet when she walked in and climb the platform in a flowing black gown with a see-through cape made of stars and a white hat wing sitting neatly over her curly black hair shadowing again half her face.  
The group was crowded seated around a small round table looking attentively at her. She positioned herself in front of the microphone and smile, suddenly the whole lobby became a beautiful function venue decorate in an Art Deco style with gold palm trees and railings, comfy velvet chairs arranged around giant white tables, but no other people except the 5 lonely souls still crammed in that little centre table.  
She approached the microphone, the air changed, it became chilly and the atmosphere filled with subtle spores of light, her breath hit the mic as she slowly started to sing a dense slow, soft song.

¨Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature…  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever…¨

There was something suffocating in the feeling of the music, everybody’s eyes dilated as she sang and stretched her arms towards them inviting them to join that lonely, dark lullaby.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

Then, as the climax of the song started the room suddenly fill with shadows in every corner of the room, the shadows open their eyes and where suddenly moving along with the tune, they seem to be talking and laughing, enjoying, like they have been always there.

A rush of wind came in from behind the group and as everybody turn around, they saw Abaddon who happened to open this giant double door and smiled back at them, now inviting them to follow…then a blinding light fill the room, and they saw:  
-Vaggie saw, a world where she wanted to be with Charlie, where Charlie's dreams where coming true  
-Husk saw the game, the wins all the booze he could hold as he wore fashionable clothes surrounded by ladies  
-AD saw himself be adore and admire… men and women throwing themselves at him wanting him madly  
And Charlie, Charlie saw a world she has never know, where everybody looked so different as to what she has ever see. They were friendly to each other, smiley and polite. No trickeries or ulterior intentions just enjoying each other's company.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

Then Abaddon appear before them and hold a hand to them…

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

Her eyes fix on their eyes, smiling so warmly. Each of them, without knowing extended their hands at her… Like a hex, their minds drawn in those worlds that were unfolding before them, were they felt they definitely belong. It was just a matter of taking that hand that was reaching out and those worlds would be theirs.

Charlie could feel the tip of her fingers touching Abaddon's lightly, but then, the light in the world seem to be suck out and a hard darkness felt. A hand grabbed Abaddon’s wrist firmly and the illusion vanished like smoked in the wind  
Standing next to Abaddon, Charlie saw Alastor with a serious face, looking grimly at Abaddon who happened to be looking sadly at Charlie and over Charlie’ shoulder…at AD

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

The song ended in a quiet echo as the music band also diluted in the air.  
Alastor still holding Abaddon’s wrist, slowly smile back again and lifting her hand up to his lips he kissed it deeply, he them look at her quite sadly (even though his smile was still there) and ask with a husky voice -Can we talk?- directing her by the hand to the back door. Abaddon let herself be led out of the room not without looking back briefly at Charlie who’s tears were falling freely without her ever realising, she wasn’t the only one. Abaddon gave a long stare at AD as well.

AD felt like he was waking up to something, he looked around to find a deeply concern Husk by his side, an excited Vaggie and a down in dumps Charlie, then he felt something wet on his cheeks. He rubbed it and found a clear watery stuff coming out his eyes, he kind of freak out for a moment. When was the last time he actually cried? not because acting or to get out of some sort of trouble but, really, truly?  
Again, that tingly sensation bolted through his spin at the same time admiration and jealousy. A thought jumped to his mind, it was at high risk bet, then he noticed that his hands were trembling, his heart was racing. He stepped back and huge himself.

-That was AWESOME!! -exploded Vaggie breaking the stillness in the room and then felt silent when she saw Charlie crying. She was about to reach at her but, Charlie realising covered her face and run to her room.  
Husk grunted and walked out. Vaggie then looked confused at AD, he just gave her a gloomy look and also went on his way.  
-What? Guys…that was awesome…Wasn’t it? - echoed Vaggie´s voice in the now empty lobby 

...

-You did this on purpose! - roared Alastor as he pushed Abaddon to the wall and pin her between his arms. She laughed with scorn -C’mon…it was just a little fun- and push him back extending her hands over his chest. He then quickly grabs her by the arm and dragged her to him, he rested his forehead in hers and closed his eyes  
-You came for me? - answered him with some kind of a pain tone in his voice. Abaddon then raised her arms and pass her fingers through his hair taking him fully, embracing him  
-You know you are my most precious prize…- she whispered in his ear.

A distant music started to play, barely in the air. Two dark silhouettes stand in front each other. The less tall shadow gently directed the tall one to sit in a comfortable, big armchair just behind him. The tall one followed quietly and sat while the first one climbed on top of him and starts to caress him and kiss him softly everywhere except his lips.

¨I liked,  
Having hurt,  
So send the pain below,  
Where I need it.

You used to beg me,  
To take,  
Care of things,  
And smile at the thoughts,  
Of me failing.

But long before having hurt  
I'd send the pain below  
I'd send the pain below¨…

Alsator’s ears flickered and suddenly cupped forward as he listens intently at the back of his mind…

¨You used to run me away,  
All while laughing,  
Then cry about that fact,  
Til my returns.  
But long before,  
Having hurt,  
I'll send the pain below,  
I'll send the pain below.¨

-SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! – He exploded and pushed Abaddon to the floor. She felt but vanished like mist  
-Make a wish? -heard Alastor like a whispered from behind him. He then stands ups and makes his staff appear and turning around pointed to the source of the voice in the shadows behind him. Abaddon walked to the light pressing the wand with her breast with a resolve look and smiled. Alastor eyes became cold and murderous, but he suddenly stopped on his tracks.

-Do what you want…- he muttered darkly and, like recovering from a simple scratch, he went back to his usual voice and said happily -Well, this all have been fun and dandy but, I have business to attend my dear…-And opening the door he gestured at her and said -See you at dinner…my love!- (this last words with a white noise at the back) without any further ado walked away closing the door behind.

-Tsk!- She exclaimed while snapping her fingers and moved to the window. AD so happened to step out the Hotel at that very moment and look up at where she was. The two of them stare at each other for a moment. 

A honk sound and a car steer in beside AD. AD greeted the person and got in the car. Abaddon then smile as she sees him go -Time to make myself useful…-

To be continued...  
Next chapter: Over the garden wall


	3. Over the garden wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of a rumbling night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics in this chapter which are in italic.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Oxygen by Extreme music

After Abaddon' song there was some kind of heavy atmosphere in the Hotel. Vaggie couldn't understand why anybody wasn't as psych as she was for what happened. Husk disappeared for the entire next day. Charlie went to her room and didn't come out until nightfall and AD…he was so confused that decided he needed a breather and called on one of his friends never to come back that night.

...  
AD could not concentrate at all during the night. His friend took him for a fancy dinner and a five stars hotel, but all that AD could think was what he saw at the very last part of that hallucination.

Even when he was lying on the bed while his friend was going crazy on him he could only think about that last one piece: When he finally saw himself all alone, no one around, he was standing on a bridge, looking down at the current, he felt so depressed and abandon, he made a deadly resolve in his mind but, just when he was about to make a move he heard a voice beside him, He couldn't make out what it said but when he turned around, he found someone' smile…a warm one, not a lustful one or filled with scorn, but just a free of judgment smile, he couldn't see the face of the person, nor could he tell who he/she was. This person extended at hand to him.

He felt he wanted to follow that white rabbit and get lost forever but, as he was about to reach out, he heard this other voice, that of his sister, or so he thought, coming from behind -I got you! – she said and he turns around to find a smiling and at the same time crying human girl that he didn't recognised.

She looked at him desperately with very red baggy eyes and runny nose, her dress was all muddy, her hair was a mess. Her hands were covered in something blackish and thick that was dripping slowly on the street. Her expression suddenly changed and went blank.  
The world suddenly turned upside down and was filling black, this person was abruptly over AD looking madly down at him, her tears falling all over AD's face, she was choking him.  
-I got you…- was the last thing he heard before the illusion vanished, but all the feelings after that remained AD felt utterly depressed, afraid and sad, those eyes made an impression on him that he just couldn't shake off. They were hunting him, every time, everywhere he could see them so clearly looking ever so sad down on him.

-AD….AD? What is going on with you man? -protested the friend feeling frustrated as AD was absent minded. -Come on man! Is not fun if you are not in it! – he grabs AD by his cheeks and looked at him to find a super depressing and painful look. The friend sights and rolled his eyes letting him go like he was some sort of rotten egg.  
-I am sorry…- said AD, the friend frowned at this, but changed when he remembered something and quickly went through his clothes -I know what might cheer you up -and checking his pants pulled some drugs from a plastic bag that poured on the side table -Here! Have your pick-  
AD look at them and took a little used bag with some angel dust still in it -Sure! – said AD sad-smiling.

...  
It was dinner time when Charlie felt hungry and decide it was time to risk it to the kitchen. She has been avoiding Vaggie because she didn't want to answer anything about what happened early.

She was stealthing her way to the kitchen when a light and a music coming from the dining room called her attention. She cautiously approached the door and found Vaggie and Niffty happily nodding at the song that Abaddon was playing on her guitar, no lyrics, it was just a tune. Charlie saw the smiles on Vaggie and Niffty and a weird warm feeling on his chest bubble up until it makes her smiled as well.

Charlie focused then on Abaddon, she seems so gleeful playing for Vaggie and Niffty, her hands moved so professionally going from one accord to another, she had her eyes close, just feeling the music. Charlie felt that she was staring to understand something…about her as she looked…closely…

-Nice huh? -said a voice from behind. Charlie jolted and looked around to find Alastor looking also through the ajar door -Alastor! You are here…- choked Charlie with her heart beating on her throat, but Alastor kept looking darkly into the room and never mind her.

-Just in time for dinner- he simply answered and opened the door completely exposing them both. Abaddon kept playing as she just glanced at them. Alastor and Charlie entered the room, they didn't seem to interrupt at all. Vaggie smiled at Charlie and invited her at her side. Charlie happily walked up to her As Alastor approaches, Abaddon changed posture and tone and sang:

_¨You save me from the deepest gloom_

In a dark Hotel room AD looks emptily to the ceiling as he is being ravished by his lover in turn and the drugs are finally kicking in

_I save you from yours_

_The empty spaces your lover places_

AD takes the unstarted bottle of wine and gulps it like water

_I never want to filled them¨_

His breathing finally change and grabbing his lover's head starts to moan as his boyfriend insist on him.

_¨In your room here with arms around me, Holding tight, we cannot to madness_

AD finish the bottle; feeling annoyed throws it away and pulled the guy by the hair up to his mouth

_I can hear so much in the silence, So alive, the temperature is raising_

-F…ck me already! – said AD demanding and kissed him…

_Some arise sinking into my skin, Wash away everything before it_

The boyfriend finally comes leaving AD just breathing exhausted but not released.

_Say the words that you never spoken, We can make anything we wanted_

AD thought he could escape his mind but, for some reason his eyes feel watery again so he covers them with his arms

_I breathe you in my oxygen_

_I feel the heat as you laid by my side, The air is just getting me high_

... AD laid motionless on the bed as his lover finally left him and rolled away ready to sleep,

_I breathe you in my oxygen_

_Look like a flame that_

_I burn through the night_

_Your oxygen keeps me alive…¨_

AD sighted and then curled on his side holding himself, his eyes distorted and empty.

...  
A missed accord played and Abaddon stop abruptly, one string has snapped. Everybody looked at her attentively, even Alastor.

-How is that dinner going- she merely smiled at her audience as she put the guitar aside.

...  
It was past 3 am when AD entered his sister's house slamming the door, and making a mess tumbling everywhere, he was totally hammered.  
-Who's there- jumped Molly with a rifle on her hands

-HIIII Molly!...Dolly, dearest- pranced at her AD at whom she shoots but being as slim and agile as he was, she missed him.

-Hey, hey Molly…Is that the way to greet your elder brother? - he babbled

-Angel? What is going on? Why are you like this? - she hurried him to the sofa where she rested him

-Oh Molly! You know you are my favorited sister, right? - he said fading away

-Arackniss is going to be so disappointed when he hears this…- she said softly smiling at him but clearly disturbed by the state of his brother, she couldn't really point out when was the last time he was in such pity state, off course, he is usually on drugs and such but there was something about today that was really bothering her

-Molly – called AD with big watery eyes and holding her hands -you would never hurt me, right? -

-Shhh -she answered -I got you…- and patted his hair

-Yes -repeated AD -I got you too…-and he finally felt unconscious.

Molly noticed a tear on his eye and gently wiped it -What hurt you like this, dear brother? - she said darkly and kissed his forehead, she then makes space for herself beside him and cuddle in his arms, remembering to bring a bucket just in case.

She slips with him in the sofa feeling happy when felt a drop of water roll through her cheek, she quickly looks up over his brother's face and saw tears still hanging from his eyelashes. She sat on, rage on her eyes.  
Whoever did this to him was going to pay

To be continued...  
Next chapter: I may never sleep tonight: A day in a demon cat's life Part1


	4. I may never sleep tonight: A day in a demon cat's life pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk find himself in a middle of a bet between Alastor and Abaddon. Would he be able to cut it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics that I feel are relevant with the message I want to convey in this chapter: which are in bold and italic.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Panic at the disco – Trading Mistakes

**I may never sleep tonight: A day in a demon cat's life**

_¨Placing a smile at the perfect event_

_Gracing your skin with the side of my hand_

_If I ever leave, I could learn to miss you_

_But sentimental boy? Is my nom de plume…¨_

Crawling outside Abaddon's window was a slender figure in a top hat. He looked into the first window then moved on to the next one. Sitting in her drawer was Abaddon wearing an airy gown just out of the shower, she was busy dressing herself. Husk sat just outside like a timid cat moving from time to time his tail like waiting to be fed, with big glassy eyes he observes how she applied lipstick and arranged her hair in a bow, she then stand up and move very quickly to her closet where she disappeared. Husk was fixed waiting on her to reappear again with those big longing eyes.

_¨Let me save you, hold this rope¨_

Husk was now sitting on a high chair in the platform listening at Abaddon tuning her guitar. He was looking at her attentively, feeling nervous going from the microphone in front of him to the spectators (Charlie, Niffty and depressed AD at the back by the bar) to Abaddon who at that very moment smile and winked at him, Husk felt a little rush surging through and half smiled back.

Abaddon started playing the intro, Husk look worriedly at the microphone. Charlie and Niffty were beside themselves smiling at him. AD at the back getting drunk barely paying attention. Husk heard Abaddon approaching his signal, he quickly looked at her for confirmation, she nodded at him, Husk opened his mouth, the air as he aspired hit the microphone.

-Wait, wait, wait…- Abaddon suddenly stop playing, she then raised up from her sit and walked straight to Husk with a concern look -This is not going to work if you are going to be like this..- she said as she examined him closely…too close for Husk ease.

-Being like what? – He protested as he tried to moved away, but she went without permission running her fingers through his sides making Husk jolt in laugh.  
-What are you doing!? -He protested as he tried to stop her, both start to struggle. -You need to relax…- Abaddon barely said it when Husk lost balance and fall backwards from the chair, Abaddon tried to catch him but they both felt to the ground.

Husk opened his eyes and found a resolved Abaddon on top, she started again to tickle his sides. Husk was immediately laughing as he demanded her to stop aggressively, revolving around but unable to scape.

-Scream all you want…No one is coming to help you- Abaddon continued merciless.  
AD looked around and saw the act fastidiously rolled his eyes and went back to his drink.

Niffty raised her arm and asked: How is this going to help him sing better? – Abaddon suddenly stop and look at her blankly.  
-Well, it doesn't…I just need him to sing with his soul…and for that I need him to relax- Abbadon answered plainly and continued with her task at hand.

-With his soul...tsk- mocked AD -We have no souls- he muttered but, Abbadon stopped again and looked at AD annoyed. Charlie and Nifty felt the icy look and felt their skin crawl then looked at each other.

-Funny you said that…Do you believe you have a body? – answered Abaddon raising her voice so AD could heard her at the back, leaving Husk to run for his life, which he could have done if he had a little more air to go, but in his current state he barely made it back to the tall chair and claw it while breathing heavily for dear life.

AD skip a beat: She heard me? He thought and looked at her interested for a second but, as he faced Abaddon he repaired on her eyes looking distance and cold. AD felt a rush of anger but, quickly dismissed as he looked a little more closely and understood some kind of sadness behind the icy sight, he then, looked at Husk struggling, lowered his sight and went back to his drink trying to not make a big deal out of anything. Meanwhile, Charlie and Niffty looked at each other confuse.

-I feel pretty solid- say Niffty examining her hands. Abaddon laugh, her laugh was like Alastor's or any other powerful being in the region for that matter, empty and dark like ominous.  
-Great! -finally exploded AD -We have no souls nor bodies, congratulations! Whatever we are now you at least manage to excited him…- said AD looking cockily at Husk while raising his glass.  
-SHUT UP! -yelled Husk clinging still to the chair or more like trying to hide a bulge that wasn't allowing him to walk his way out of misery.

Abaddon looked curiously at Husk and he became more anxious, she then smiled and sat beside him in another high chair that just appeared out nowhere. Husk involuntary twitch and hide his face clearly red. Abaddon was looking at him totally interested which made his heart run faster.

-How can you say we have no bodies – walked Charlie towards them – Is there a difference between…whatever we are now to having a body? -  
-Hah! There is none…. - snorted AD and walked to them swaying his hips but, his step was a little wobbly. Smiling lustily, he clumsily climbed the stage and kneeled in front of Husk, with the chair in between - I can take care of that if you want –

-SHUT UP! – repeated Husk and hissed at him.  
Husk then tried to leave but his legs fail him, Abaddon grabbed him but he slip and ended up in Abadon's bosom, he felt softness that numbed his mind, it took him a full second to realized what just happened but, just as he was about to break free Abaddon hold him and giggled raising him like a doll placing him on her lap and hugging him dearly.

AD felt again that warning tingling feeling set path through his spin, for he thought that she wasn't just smiling, AD felt she was hungrily smiling at Husk. Shivers and pulsing instincts went through as he saw Abaddon looking down on Husk like a defenceless kitten about to be devour. He shook the idea off: Abbadon is not a demon spider like him, she was a ram…and rams don't have predator instincts…do they?

-Oh! For f…sakes – said Alastor as he grabbed Husk coming out from nowhere pulling him out clean like a band aid. -How is this even practicing? … - He laconically said letting Husk go who fell to the floor like a rag doll.  
-We were taking a break – answered Abaddon standing up and walking to Husk. She kneeled behind him, Husk petrified. – Say…Alastor, do you believe you have a body? -  
-Do I believe I have a body, puff! What kind of idiotic question is that my dear? - -Very idiotic in deed my love, if you know the answer that is, but you see… - continued Abaddon as she slowly hugged Husk and let her weight fell on him, her head just over his shoulder, her lips brushing softly in his neck. Husk was feeling the tension raise rapidly.

\- Do you know the answer or do you just… have an answer? – she said as she looked directly at Alastor, something broke in her at that moment, her eyes became cold red and distance, she then took Husk's face with one hand and rested it on her shoulder holding him tight. Her other hand moves softly to Husk under belly and was stroking playfully the hair around with her fingers. Husk jolted, his hands moved involuntarily and grabbed that other hand that was stroking so precariously near the danger zone.  
Just like a predator, AD saw everything like in slow motion: How Abaddon tighten her grip went Husk jolted not allowing him to scape. Husk letting a little surprised moan slip his parted lips, how his eyes dilated waiting anxiously to be devour, surrendering.

AD felt the excitement of the heart beat rising, a rush with anticipation, and without realising clawed his nails to the floor waiting to jump to the feast. But, a so ever tiny move from Alastor stopped him, like snapping him from a trance. AD quickly looked at Alastor who was looking back down and concern at him, quickly went back to Abaddon just at his feet.

Charlie and Niffty jolted in surprised and their faces went red. Niffty made like she was hiding her face but her eye was escaping her tiny hands anyways.

Abaddon smiled, then turning Husk's face towards hers, kissed him.

Suddenly Husk felt dull in her arms, Abaddon open her eyes and parted her lips from his. Everybody could see something escaping Husk's mouth flowing to Abaddon's.

-That's enough -husked Alastor and grabbing Abaddon by the forearm brusquely make drop her meal and stand up,like drunk on something Abaddon smiled and tries to kiss Alastor but, Alastor shook her again. She grabs him by the lapel, they both smiled at each other, their eyes raging, their grip getting tightened, the room starting to shake as it began to be consume by darkness.

-Wait, wait wait -said Charlie suddenly -What did just happen to Husk? Pointing at Husk's body that was now being pick by Nifty like it was a dead corpse, Niftty then looked at them gravely and moved her head negatively like she just lost a patience.

\- I hope you had your fill- said Alastor as he released Abaddon. -Tsk! You wouldn't think I was trying to kill him -mocked Abaddon in response to Charlie -He is already death…- She knead her forearms. Husk suddenly moved to his side making everybody jumped, he them accommodate his head on a folded arm and felt fast asleep.  
-There you go! Now he is relaxed…OK every one, rehearsal is over. Bye, bye- said Abbaddon and left clearly upset.  
-So…What just happened? – tried Charlie again to Alastor who was looking after Abaddon. Abaddon stick out her tongue at him before slamming the door before she went.

-Essence…- replied Alastor -Essence? -replied everyone -What did…How can you…. OH! Come on people- struggled Alastor irritated -You don't seriously believe you have a body! –  
Everybody looked at each other blankly. Alastor slapped his forehead and was about to leave went AD asked -If…she was eating Husk's essences that means…She was eating Husk…. -said AD gravely - What is a body anyway -approached Charlie looking alarm and confuse at Husk and grabbing one of her arms by the forearm.

-It has been described as a container for souls, but THAT is on earth, this is HELL, there are no containers here…You exist because you believe you ARE…And NO, she technically wasn't eating Husk – explained Alastor.

-Are we imagining ourselves! -exclaimed Charlie looking happier than preoccupied now.

-So, we can imagine ourselves any way we want – suddenly concluded Niffty.

-Hahahaha – burst Alastor in a sounding laugh -It doesn't quite work that way children, you see, there are no containers here so, you are literally naked. You are showing who you truly are- sentenced Alastor.

-Humm! I think this bet is pretty much mine -he analysed as he pass by Husk's body and poke it with his foot, then went to the back for a drink.

AD then approached Husk, he slowly reached at him and stopped just before Husk' shoulder…-Husk? – AD quietly called, but no answer. AD turned Husk slowly over, what he saw struck him deeply.

Husk was unconscious for real, far gone but his expression was completely at peace, not peaceful of: Oh! I just got laid…but totally and utterly peace, like he was just sleeping quietly in a field of flowers with a blue sunny sky over his head, no debts no preoccupations, just peace.

AD felt that mixing pot of feelings about to explode, the jealousy was all over but now rage and sadness fill him, his eyes watered as he looked down the peaceful expression on Husk, the greed came in, he thought that Abaddon's lips has just touch his, maybe there would be something left for him if he just… AD move a hand towards Husk face and softly passed his fingers over Husk's lips, then stopped cold…What was just he thinking?- he reproached himself and felt his heart sank.

Niffty kneeled beside him, she too felt shook and gasped covering her mouth while looking horrified.

-What? -Approached Charlie. AD and Niffty gave her and utterly worried look so she quickly kneeled beside Husk. This was the first time ever she saw and expression like this, she couldn't explain it to herself but, just by looking at Husk make her all bubbly inside again, and she smiled. Like in a trance she tried to reach Husk's face but Niftty grabbed her wrist and said: -Stop! It might be contagious-

\- Tsk! – replied AD and lifted Husk -I'll take him to a room – Niffty gasped loudly -Don't just touch him without protection!-  
-He is not sick! – replied AD laconically -Ok, but I am coming with you! -Niffty walked a few steps behind JUST IN CASE

-Whatever…- answered AD annoyed Charlie saw then go.

-Amazing! - she finally let out in a contained whispered, -Well…yeah, that was quite something…-said Alastor at her side- Charli let a shriek escape.  
-Don't you have some place to be! – she let out holding her chest for the surprised, she has forgotten Alastor was still there.  
-Yeah…sure…- said Alastor in a paused, meditative voice with white noise at the back that made Charlie's hair stand even more at end. He kind of vanished like a quiet ghost.

Charlie shook the Goosebumps of her skin and ran to Vaggie. There was so much to ask and tell and now for the first time she thought she was starting to understand something about The Dark Siren.

 **To be continued...**  
Next chapter: I may never sleep tonight: A day in a demon cat's life part 2


	5. I may never sleep tonight: A day in a demon cat's life pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk find himself in a middle of a bet between Alastor and Abaddon. Would he be able to cut it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics that I feel are relevant with the message I want to convey in this chapter: which are in bold and italic.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Panic at the disco – Trading Mistakes
> 
> \- Chevelle – An evening with el diablo

_¨I feel marooned in this body Deserted,_

_my organs can go on without me_

_You can't fly these wings_

_You can't sleep in this box with me¨_

-You must be joking -snorted Husk at Abaddon while pouring a glass of whisky at the reception/bar with a disbelieve look. Abaddon and Alastor looked at each other from the other side of the reception/bar.

-He thinks I am joking – said Abbadon at Alastor.

\- Yes, that's what I just heard, but my dear, I think you ARE JOking…- replied Alastor.

-But, you cannot denied you are totally intrigue by my proposal…- smiled Abbadon back.

-Humph! Yes, yes…It does indeed intrigue me, if successful…- smile back Alastor.

-Ok, ok both of you back off…I am NOT your Guinea pig…- interrupted Husk annoyed.

-Oh! But my dear, this is not voluntary work, unlike Alastor, I am paying hard cash– now smiled Abbadon at Husk.

-Paying Cash? – repeated Husk in a monotone.

-Well... metaphorically but, if you are willing, I am giving you this valuable Dalmore 62 just for you…- Flashed Abbadon at the counter a bottle that appeared out of nowhere. Husk eyes just flew away. -You are not serious…- he rasped in a thirsty voice.

-Never, will I play with my friends hearts- continued Abaddon and pushed lightly the bottle towards Husk.

He could savory it, he could smell it, his eyes widened, his mouth watered, he swallowed hard as his hands moved trembling reaching the bottle but, at the last minute changed his mind and clawed the table stopping desperately. He battled with himself for a moment and looked at Alastor for help. He was just sitting there looking dumb at him with his poker face and a drink in his hand, so Husk thought.

-Just say yes and is all yours- tempted Abaddon.

-Fine! - shouted Husk crumbling against his better judgment and snatched the bottle from the table.

...

_¨Let me save you, hold this rope¨_

...

Husk was hunched sitting in a tall chair reading/mumbling the lyrics Abaddon gave him while she was playing her guitar sitting casually a few steps behind him on the floor.

-This is stupid...- he finally exploded -I am NOT a singer- he throws the papers to the floor and crossed his arms making a tantrum.

-Nobody is asking you to be a singer, just to sing- said Abaddon quietly tuning her guitar.

-Tsk! Stop playing games…You and Alastor, I don't know what you both up to but, I am not some clown you can made fun of…- he pointed at her demanding respect.

Abaddon giggle, put the guitar away, and looked at him warmly. Husk felt a fizzing rush coming from his belly that stop him on his tracks. He immediately felt shy and colour came to his cheeks …remembering what happened a few days before in the rehearsal, what she did in other to calm him down…

-you are a demon cat...- she said and standing up played some notes on now a bass she suddenly appeared -Demon cats are kind of similar to their counterparts on earth…They like to sing to the night- Abaddon played some notes as the lights of the stage dimed an a bright moon shined somewhere, this time Husked notice part of the intro to the song they have been practising. She walked to him and start playing playfully around him.

-I am not asking you to just sing…If I wanted a singer, I would have asked Charlie…- she continued half walking, half dancing around him while playing the bass, and at this remark she gave a cocky look at Husk.

-Humph! Smiled Husk back with irony and crossed now the legs.

-C'mon…-neared Abaddon -relax…Sing with me! – she nudged him. The melody suddenly changed; it became premonitory like something about to happen:

_¨High **(high)** (repeated Husk when Abaddon came over his shoulder and brushed her check against his pushing him gently), up on you_

_You display **(you display)** good traits, though few_

_We found **(we found)** time alone will tell_

_This disease **(this disease)** keeps holding me down¨_

Round and round went Abaddon around him, approaching when she wanted him to sing alone, softly bumping him, brushing her lips against his ears, keeping eye contact, grazing his back, letting her breath caress his neck.

_¨Try to run **(try to run)** when near sleep_

_To imagine **(to imagine)** us away_

(when she felt that Husk got the idea she continued singing and nod at him when she wanted him to repeat)

_He said "Come **(he said come)** , fly around my hell"_

_And know this **(and know this)** you seem to be¨_

(She kneeled in front of him as she strikes the bridge)

_¨Too scared to run_

_Too scared to run,_

_Too scared to run,_

_Too scared!_

_To run, too scared¨_

(She repeated as she stands ups again and looked at him intensively, she backed away from him, and he instinctively followed her, his eyes fixed on hers as spellbound and then they both sang together)

_¨Wish I had your faults Nothing seems to phase you_

_Lies!_

_You're much more than just human¨_

Abaddon sang alone:

_¨I was high up on you_

_'Til the shadows began to crawl_

_Some say **(some say)**_

(Husk unexpectedly repeated without Abbadon having to signal him)

_we can never know_

_Just how far down **(just how far down)** this beast has come_

(Husk walked towards her and place a pawn on her hips and offered the other. Abaddon took Husk pawn, they started to dance without taking their eyes upon each other, the bass continued playing at the back by a shadow)

_¨Too scared to run!_

_Too scared to run,_

_Too scared to run_

_Too scared! To run, too scared! To run! ¨_

Two silhouettes danced on the moonlight stage; the music continues, their voices echoing in the empty venue.

Husk looked up to Abbadon and found Abaddon looking back, she had a serious face but, wasn't reproaching or judging him, she was actually concentrating in making him bright, he could tell she was trying her best and was totally focus on him. Husk couldn't avoid feeling shy and flattered for some reason so he blushed.  
He was surprised when she dives him in a move that made him slide on his feet to then suddenly be brought up back, she smiled at him pleased and so did him, then suddenly something weird happened, he wanted her to shine at his side as well. He wanted to wow her as he repeated in his mind that pleased expression of hers just moments ago.

Husk suddenly started to be more active in leading, to be more daring and to use his wings to bring himself up so he could be at Abaddon' same level, then at one moment he dives her while in the middle of a jump bringing her down with him as he slowly landed with full extended wings. His wings shadowing him making his eyes bright in the half light on the stage.

They stare at each other breathing heavily, Abaddon was looking at him with such an impress look. Husk felt a fizzing feeling bubbling up, he couldn't avoid it, and didn't really wanted to. He felt...happy?

Abaddon raise up and spined Husk away...

...  
Husk passed through the curtains and walked in front of an audience, lights where over him. He went to the lonely microphone in the middle of the stage where the white high chair was also waiting for hi with resolve in his eyes, the echo of that song he sang and dance with Abaddon still lingering in his mind.

Husk grabbed the micro, he was now sitting in that high chair, he closed his eyes and concentrate, the lyrics from the song Abaddon gave him first started whispering in his ears as a rising moon was suddenly in front of him. His eyes dilated, he could hear the crowd far away and the music filling everything:

_¨ Placing a smile at the perfect event,_

_Grazing your skin with the side of my hand_

_If I ever leave I could learn to miss you_

_With sentimental boy as my nom de plume_

_Let me save you of this wrong¨_

People in the audience were enjoying themselves so far that night, Husk's presentation was the closing act. AD, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Alastor were all sitting with the audience. Charlie and Niffty where looking at Husk so proud, their eyes gleaming, Vaggie was just enjoying being there in general, AD was boringly starring his drink. Alastor was quietly admiring the scene at the far back, he was airing the event and waiting for his result.

Abaddon hit the bridge raisin the music, the tension builds up in the air as Husk entered the chorus with a mighty and confident voice:

_¨I may never sleep tonight,_

_As long as you're still burning bright_

_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_

_Count me away before you sleep_

_I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes,_

_So they fade away¨_

AD, Vaggie and Alastor's eyes open like plates, Niffty screams as she was feeling the music along with so many other women in the audience. Charlie felt her heart pound out of her chest.

Husk continued feeling the excitement with the reaction of the public, he stepped down the chair and look around at Abaddon at the back.

_¨I feel marooned in this body,_

_Deserted, my organs can go on without me_

_You can't fly these wings_

_You can't sleep in this box with me_

_Let me save you of this wrong …¨_

Husked walked at her and extended his pawn with a smiled so ample that it felt like it was another version of him. Abbaddon accepted the invitation, she spin around him and as she did another version of her stay behind playing the guitar.

_¨I may never sleep tonight,_

_As long as you're still burning bright_

_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_

_Count me away before you sleep_

_I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes,_

_So they fade away¨_

He sang looking at her dancing around him like in the previous rehearsal, only she was a little bit more serious and not really touching him, but he never mind this as he also realized the audience was roaring enthusiastically at him.

They both walked to the middle of the stage as he went on the bridge:

_¨Don't let me tell you of this wrong,_

_Then I'll pull you in 'Cause I am an anchor, save her oar_

_Feel it sinking in_

_Don't let me save you of this wrong_

_I am an anchor, sinking on¨_

The crowd was thriving now singing along, Abaddon gave him a significant look. Husk look back at her in ecstasy. Abbadon then walks back to where her other self was playing the guitar at the back and disappear. Then, she saw it, what she was all along waiting to see, a real smile from the heart from Husk: His eyes were gleaming, his fangs picking from his black lips stretched wide, his checks raise up all they could.

Then he sang softly looking at her:

_¨I may never sleep tonight,_  
_As long as you're still burning bright.¨_

The battery struck in as the song entered back full on. Husk turned around to the audience. And that was when it happened, right there in the stage, in front of so many people, as being cast by the Radio Demon: Husk was letting himself be sway away, he changed: He grew taller, his wings become enormous and they beautifully extended all over the stage, he also become more handsome and fierce looking, with some kind of a glow on him.

Alastor spring off his seat, a disbelief look on his face, AD's glass broke in his hand, meanwhile Charlie and Niffty were roaring and jumping in their seats along with so many others while Vaggie was admiringly looking at Abbadon at the back.

_¨If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_

_Count me away before you sleep_

_I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes,_

_So they fade away¨_

Then Husk suddenly throw a paw towards Abaddon trying to grasp her, but as he reached for her she faded away in his hand, another shadow came from behind somewhere playing the violin, finishing the song and approached him, Husk looked at his empty pawn then at the shadow with the violin confuse, he let the microphone fall which produce that awful screeching sound, as he tried again to snap Abaddon, but this time he reverted back to his original form.

He backed away looking at his now minimized paws, then he notice the utterly silence in the room, he looks at the audience, every eye wide open on him. -Wow!- was the general rumor and then the whispering, pointing fingers and the stunned looks they were giving at him. Husk felt unnerve and walked quickly back stage disappearing behind the curtain giving one last look to the shadow with the violin. The shadow then looked at Alastor, she simply bowed and walked away. Alastor didn't move, he just stared at her as she walked away. His sight darkened.

As people started to realized what just happen and hysteria start to raise, Charlie climbed the stage to calm down the audience and dismiss them for the night.

AD jumped from his sit and run backstage pass Charlie who looked at him desperately for help. Vaggie and Nifty answered her call. The three of then were now biding the audience goodbye, even pushing out people off the venue.

…  
Backstage, AD found no one and it was awfully quiet. He walked slowly moving between piles of boxes until he found at the very end Husk grouching on one of them.

-Husk…- Started to say AD as he approached him.

**-GO AWAY!**

I don't need your bull…right now -answered Husk bitterly all curled up with his head hiding.

-That was amazing – AD simply said as he stopped a few passes from him. Husk's ears stand up and turned around to AD. What AD saw was exactly what you would see on a person that just had an overdose and was not taking it well. Husk eyes were bloodshot, he was shaking and he seem more irritated than usual. AD saw the pity version of himself that he hated so much.

-Piss off… - he hissed clearly upset

-Husk...What is going on?- approached AD cautiously

-I LOST IT- jumped Husk at AD – I don't understand...- continued Husk in a paranoiac voice - That wasn't me, I don't know what that thing was but it wasn't me, and now its me...again...but...I don't feel like me- whimpered Husk grabbing his head and closing his eyes.

-Ok...– AD tried to back away, but stopped suddenly as he realize something- What did you loose?- he ask quietly.  
-You think I am crazy! DO YOU?-replied Husk angrily. AD reply by shaking his head with a serious look. Husk let a sight escape, he was now so depressed, still shaking he braced himself, his eyes tearing up -That wasn't my full demon form, that was something else, something I had forgotten so long ago- he replied in a cracked voice - I felt so powerful, like I could extend my wings and take heaven on my own, escape from this place...And now. It's all gone...it's fading away. Why did she did this to me?- the anger raising up again in Husk.

-To prove a point… -stepped in Abbadon with the violin still on her hands. AD and Husk felt silent – Every human is bless with gifts and powerful potential since birth, they were created after all in God's image. Alastor bet me that lost souls don't ever had that, they are doom from the beginning. Those gifts are only reserved for God's favorites… Whatever power you are able to display in Hell is just the product of your own doing. I told him every human, no matter who, is blessed with gifts… As it is what they are: A Gift. You just prove Alastor wrong – finished Abbadon placing her hand on Husk' shoulder and kneeling before him.

-Congratulation you just won the real prize…- and nearing to his ear she whispered -Make a wish, I'll give you anything you ask for- She then stand up and walked away -Take your time, when you are ready come and find me –

AD looked at Husk, he was lost in some deep thoughts, he was also looking at his hands while grinning. AD quickly followed Abbadon.  
-What do you want? - said Abbadon annoyed

-I want in- answered AD resolved

 **To be continued...**  
Next chapter: A word of advice


	6. A word of advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie brought a box of beer....Alastor asked her: What is that you see? What do I see?- she replied back not understanding....Up a the reception counter all her staff was gathered there for some reason, laughing, talking...they seem having a good time. -Don't you deem that strange?- pushed Alastor....

Charlie brought a box of beers from the kitchen to refill the reception-bar. That day, for some reason, all her staff, with the One patient, wwere sitting at the bar listening to Niffty' story after a day's work.

It was pouring outside but, at the Hazbin Hotel, today there was a quiet fire going and everybody was on the same place at the same time.

Husk was polishing some glasses, Vaggie was sipping quietly her drink waiting for Charlie to join them, Abaddon was attentively listening to Niffty and AD was sitting next to her just adding some remarks from time to time to Niffty story.

What is this? Charlie questioned herself as she paused to admire the scene. She felt that fizzing feeling again. Charlie looked from one side to the other at everybody's faces, they seem contempt and almost like…like…  
-A family…-she heard from behind and joggled with the box as she noticed a shadow sitting in the high chair near the fireplace.

-Alastor! Is this a new habit of yours? lurking in the dark…-  
-Never mind that, come Charlie. Sit for a little while with me – called Alastor and indicate the spot next to him, the footstool. Charlie sat and placed the beers on the nearby table.  
-See that? What do you think it is? – continued Alastor

-Uhmm…What do I think of what? -innocently asked Charlie as they both stared the group at the bar -Is she, isn't it? She is controlling them…-  
-Controlling?... I don't know Alastor. They all seem not…controlled…to me…- Alastor interrupted placing a finger over her lips and passing his other arm over her shoulders got her close to him like he was about to let her into a major secret.

-Don't…- he sentenced in her ear and releasing her continued in his usual tone -YOUR patient…-signalled Alastor at AD -he was so concern with the Dark Siren coming to this place. Now, look at him- Charlie looked at AD who was laughing at that moment, AD throw one of his arms around Abaddon casually and pushed her slightly towards him, he was saying something and then they both laugh.

-So, relax and unconcern…- ended Alastor

-And… Is a problem because…?-  
-You don't see it? - pointed Alastor

-So? He is having fun, so what? We all are -answered Charlie suddenly standing up -I don't see was wrong with just a little bit more of happiness around this place-  
-Oh! But this is Hell my dear and happiness, well that is an unachievable concept, it will always attract problems… the biggest problems-  
-Pufff -dismissed Charlie – Happiness can't never hurt anybody –

\- May I still remind you that we are all demons here, and that, (pointed Alastor at Abaddon with his staff) that is another one called The Dark Siren, that name in not for show –

-And you are the Radio Demon waiting to see how I fail miserably at this venture to laugh and make it all public you want… Don't worry I haven't forgotten -she walked away to join the party

Alastor sighted -The heiress…I wonder if she is really like her father: Playing dumb or…playing games…- and with that he dismisses himself completely and went to join the group anyway.

Suddenly, the lobby's main doors burst open and a wet figure with mad eyes rushed into the room.  
-Where is him? - she shouted hysterically.  
-Molly? - called AD happily at the sight of his sister and rushed to her.  
-Angel Dust, you are alive!- she run and hugged him.  
-Alive? Of course, I am alive…What make you think otherwise? – he spluttered as he tried to speak through his sister's solid hug.  
-Oh yeah! Suddenly said Husk remembering something -You sister called a week ago or so…I think she said something about not hearing from you for so long…and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention 'cause I got bored. I told her that maybe you finally drop in a ditch or something as I haven't see you either…hahaha guess she must have misunderstood- AD looked at him annoyed but Husk just smirked back.

-Where have you been? - continued Molly with watery eyes -Well…I have been…here – said Angel with no further explanation -Here? -retorted Molly in disbelief -Here! - she repeated again -All this time you have being HERE! – remarked Molly with a forehead vein growing big -Oh but, never mind that! Let me introduce you! - he pulled himself from Molly and walked her to the group.

-But you told me you hated this place…-continued Molly without understanding -Yeah, but now is ok…- he answered quickly lowering his voice -OK? You told me this was just a crashing place, free food, free room…-  
-Molly…this is still a crashing place -stopped AD suddenly to face her then smiling again said -Let me introduce you to this person, she is The Dark…. - tried AD to deviated any more questions but Molly pulled him back.

-Wait, wait wait…. I searched for you everywhere…EVERY WHERE, even with your dumb boss. You literally felt off the face of the earth, nobody could tell me where you were, not your boyfriends or whatever, NO ONE, and now you are telling me all this time you were HERE with these PEOPLE? –

AD look from her sister at the group and then back at her -Yes- was his sole answer -Oh! Come on Molly Dolly, don't be so upset…Ok, ok I may have lost track of time and not being around lately but no matter…. Come, join us!- AD pulled her and made puppy eyes at Molly for forgiveness, then he pranced off back to the group and called her again.

Molly was dumbstruck, a moment ago his brother was a complete mess (which she was happy to help) as a matter of fact, she was anxiously waiting for him to need her desperately again like last time, but he never came, on the contrary, he disappeared and then, there he was so far off fine and well that scared her to the core.

-Who was this person? - she thought to herself -That cannot be my brother…Is this hotel-thing actually working? -she thought to herself as she tried to shake off the goose bumps. She walked shyly towards the group staring an AD so relax and jolly. What is going on!- thought Molly who was feeling alarmed.

Charlie came and throw a towel over Molly' shoulders.

-Welcome! - Charlie smiled and invite her near the fire.

-EVERYONE! - called AD -Let me introduce you to my sister…- he said proudly as he presented a dripping wet demon spider hugging a towel, looking wildly back at them. She tried to smiled back but then she noticed a dark figure raising from behind his brother. Molly felt her heart sank and the room about to spin as an ominous feeling crept from the back of her neck.

-Nice to meet you- said Abaddon and walked from behind AD to her extending her hand. But Molly, suddenly had a dreading feeling, the world seems to become even darker as she approached, her eyes seem brighter and so cold. Molly felt like a defenceless pray, she backed away involuntarily and guarded her hands, but was immediately pushed forward as his brother was suddenly behind her proudly holding her.

-WELCOME my dear! -came Alastor out of nowhere taking Abaddon's extended hand, moving it away from Molly.

-Why don't we made ourselves scarce so the little couple can have a private talk- he said to Abaddon and then kind of dragged her out of the room. AD looked after them irritated. Molly made a note of that.

-That's it for me- suddenly said Husk and dropping the towel also left followed by Nifty who just waived to the siblings and disappeared after Husk

-See you tomorrow -said Vaggie who dragged Charlie out of the room as well.

-There is food in the kitchen- shouted Charlie -And more towels in the cupboard…. We are so glad to have you here…-

AD and Molly found themselves alone in the lobby -Well…that was kind of weird- remarked AD

...

-So, what did the boss said when you asked for me- asked AD amused as he walked his sister to his room so she could change into dry clothes -That as he hasn't heard from you for so long, you'd ditch being rich and famous to become a better person… Probably in heaven by now…-

-Hahahah…yeah right…- both said and laugh at the same time.

\- I was just so worry. That time when you show up at my house in that state…And then when …I couldn't find you…- and she looked at him painfully

-I am sorry dear sis, I should have been more in touch with you…- AD took her sister's hand and smile at her. Molly hugged him; he finally gave up and hugged her back.

...

AD busy himself looking for dry clothes. Molly observed him search as he hummed a song, there was something really off in this hotel…and his brother -She thought- but he was so appease right now...– Molly smiled but there was concern at the back of her mind. -His brother was hanging around with much more sketchy people than usual, the Radio demon and that lady- only her thought made Molly's Skin crawl.

She needed to stay and protect her defenseless brother.

 **To be continued...**  
Next chapter: All your secrets

Humm! I don't think that I have change…I am pretty sure I'm still gay- said AD after giving it a thought


	7. All your Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert! Everybody is invited to the Hazbin Hotel. The powerful and famous will be there. You are invited as well: there is a special surprise at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics in this chapter which are in italic.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Panic at the disco – All the boys

-A concert! - exclaimed Molly while helping AD delivering some small packages to the venue where Alastor and Abaddon were. When they opened the door, they found Abaddon sitting at the edge of the stage with Alastor standing up in front between her legs. They were both quietly talking and laughing. To Molly it looked more like they were planning something...

-AD! Thanks for bringing them- exclaimed Abaddon when she spotted them. A shadow came to AD and Molly out of nowhere and took both packages from them.

-What are you doing? - approached AD to Alastor and Abaddon.

-Practicing- answered Alastor dryly as he walked away to the back of the venue were the shadow went with the packages.

-He is preparing to aired the whole concert tonight- continued Abaddon reclining herself and crossing her legs.

-Really! I thought he only cared to show-off his powers, I never thought he would be interested in concerts- noted AD as he turned to the back were Alastor was unpacking. AD positioned himself in front of Abaddon while still looking at Alastor. He couldn't see what Molly saw in that very moment. Abaddon smiled at AD like a hunter who has just spotted the prize and is about to shoot. Molly felt her skin crawl. -That's right! - Molly exploded -The Radio Demon is all about destruction and showing-off... Why would he be interested in airing any of this? - Molly move in between as to shield him, placing two of her hands on her hips and looking at Abaddon disapprovingly.

Abaddon raise forward placing graciously her forearms crossed over her lap and with a half smiled said in defiant attituded - I told him there is a surprised tonight- Molly felt so unnerve when she said this…it sounded to her more like a death trap.

-A surprised! - exclaimed AD genuinely interested.

-Yes- reaffirmed Abaddon and standing up looked down on the two siblings smiling darkly, then turning around went backstage, not before giving a quick look at the far back.

Molly followed Abaddon's sight to find Alastor's yellowish glowing eyes looking back at her.

She was at her wit's ends.

…

The place was packed that clear night.

The venue was simply arranged with round tables leaving a dance floor open at the front. At the very back where the VIP booths were, some powerful or influential demons were already sitting there. One of them, at the far end corner, was Valentino.

The house seems to be filled with a high calibre audience. Except for Charlie's parents.

The Hazbin group was sitting up centre and front stage. Molly felt a bit out of place, but she needed to keep a close watch over his fake brother -He seems to have a good time- thought Molly as she glanced at him. He was smiling as he looks up to Abaddon, then Molly's mind flew to the better days were his brother was hers and she was his sole protector, the one that could make him truly smile.

-

So far, the night has been a smash, the crowd was having a blast and the last song of the night was about to play.

Abaddon was dressed like a hipster musician with slacks, suspenders, white shirt, vest and a hat. She stood in front of the microphone, cheers exploded as the song abruptly started without any intro just the dry clack of the drumsticks, to mark Abaddon's entrance. She inhales and the venue went suddenly quiet:

_¨ She don't leave makeup_

_After her kiss_

_All the boys at night think that she's theirs_

_All the secrets that you keep?_

_Might get spoken while you sleep¨_

As Abaddon sings, Molly had a horrifying feeling. She thought for a second that Abaddon was singing about her brother and the song was today only for her to listen, but quickly try to dismiss the thought. She looked around: everybody were having a good time - it was just her imagination- she said to herself

The drums exploded as the chorus enter:

_¨And all the boys and I_

_All the boys and I_

_Love her madly_

_All the boys and I_

_All the girls and I, too_

_(Oh, oh!)_

_Picture girls we want so badly_

_Isn't she a dream come true¨_

As Abaddon hit the chorus, Molly saw a gigantic shadow spider rise from behind her it crept from behind on the wall, and grow up so big that covered the whole scenery. The long legs extended through the walls so quickly, like about to close on its prey. Molly looked at AD in horror, he was bobbing to the song and when he looked at her, just smiled. Molly could feel all those long legs over him. This time she was sure Abaddon was indeed up to something, she was defying Molly.

_(Bridge)_

As the bridge of the song started, Abaddon throws the microphone on the floor and stepped down the platform. She walked straight up to the Hazbin table, she took off her hat and throw it to the public. The crowd exploded in cheers. Molly felt tense on her chair as Abaddon approached.

Molly lost for a second sight of Abaddon as some of the people stood up to try to get the hat.

Another verse started, with a hush voice accompanied only by the drums:

_¨Closer now..._

_And closer still..._

_Then it's closer to her_

_Til she knows you're there_

_And all our secrets that you keep?_

_Might get spoken while you sleep¨_

Abaddon suddenly came from behind in between Molly and her brother (Closer know….and closer still) she sang whispering. Then Abaddon quickly retreated and stood in front of AD offering a hand, inviting him to dance with her. Molly's hair stands on end, all her muscles tensed, she was ready to attack, but stopped immediately as her brother accepted Abaddon's hand and gladly followed her to the dance floor where everybody instinctively make way for them.

_¨And all the boys and I_

_All the boys and I_

_Love her madly_

_All the boys and I_

_All the girls and I, too_

_(Oh, oh!)_

_Picture girls we want so badly_

_Isn't she a dream come true?¨_

To Molly, the dance look more like Abaddon was exposing her brother to the wild beasts. A feast was about to begin and AD was the main dish. Abaddon was calling the commensals to gathered around and they were responding. The crowd started to stand up and move to the dance floor.

Molly could only see the couple now through gaps among what was no longer people, but shadows. Big and dark shadows surrounding her defenceless, innocent brother. 

Suddenly, through one last gap, Molly caught a glimpse of Abaddon holding a large knife and raised it towards her brother who was with his back at her, but Molly couldn't see what happened next as the crowd got on her way.

_¨She came here to entertain you_

_You'll fall hard into her charm...¨_

Molly stands up on the table, above the crow in the lighted circle on the dance floor was Abaddon caressing her brother's check as she looks back at her with a sly smile. AD was enjoying oblivious of the monster raising up against him, he raised his sight and spotted Molly. That smile of his! the one once looked upon melts your heart, like a child that just got granted a wish. Molly's despaired and looked around frantically. There! at her feet, then was when she saw it. A long kitchen knife on the table, just lying there.

_¨And all the boys and I_

_All the boys and I_

_Love her madly_

_All the boys and I_

_All the girls and I, too_

_(Oh, oh!)_

_Picture girls we want so badly_

_Isn't she a dream come true?¨_

The chorus hit again. molly didn't even question from where did the knife come from, or if it was the same Abaddon was just holding against her brother a second ago. Molly grabbed the knife and jumped towards Abaddon as there was no second to spare, but at that moment like in one single mind, everyone that remained at their table stand up at once and started to walk to the dance floor (even the Hazbin table). Molly could see her brother slipping away along with Abaddon as the vast mass of shadows walked to the centre of the dance floor.

It was so difficult to move around with so many people dancing all together. Molly pushed, elbowed and bite her way to the middle. When she was almost there she got pushed to the ground and trampled. Molly raised her sight; Abaddon's back was a few steps away. But Up in the stage, Molly finally noticed another Abaddon looking back down at her with such an empty and pity look…

_¨All the boys and I_

_All the boys and I_

_Love her madly_

_All the boys and I_

_All the girls and I, too_

_(Oh, oh!)_

_Picture girls we want so badly_

_Isn't she a dream come true!?¨_

The chorus repeated as the Abaddon on the stage pointed at Molly. Molly finally manage to stand up, she was just outside the centre of he dances floor, she could see AD dancing a little further away and just in front of her the silhouette of Abaddon's back. As the predator Molly was, she didn't even think twice, but for some reason looked up one last time at the other Abaddon, this one was just there standing like a witness. But it didn't matter now, it was too late to back up, Molly approached swiftly, wielded the knife and nailed clean.

The music stopped abruptly as Molly stabbed the back of Abaddon, AD gasped. the crowed of shadows retreated the scene around Molly. Abaddon bended over herself leaving the knife on Molly's hand.

Molly was wildly looking at the crunched body in front of her, suddenly, the body exploded covering everybody in colourful confetti.

Everyone started to laugh as their minds went at easy. But Molly was breathing heavily, her hand was slightly trembling, she looked up at Abaddon on the stage, who was still looking back at her, this time a judging look on her. Abaddon then walked away, no smiles, no goodbyes, nothing. She just turned around like disappointed on something and went behind stage.

Molly still holding the knife, couldn't believe what just happened, she felt like she just fall into the trap, all those shadows around her laughing and pointing, whispering among each other.

She hated that so much! The laughing and scorn!

Molly went blank as something deep inside her broke, a buried memory came ramming into her conscience blurry but filled with pain, she grabbed her head letting the knife go, and hysterically was trying to bury it again. She falls to the floor.

AD came and quickly grabbed her and took her away from the crowd that was starting to get irrational. The main start has left the building and there they were left without nothing.

Valentino was at the very back of the room standing inside his booth with an astonished look on his face: -Did he just witnessed remorse? No…- he thought to himself, as a cold sweat run through his skin – It would be too poetic -he smiled as his heart started to raced – Too much power on the loose…- he licked his lips, then he noticed at the side to his left, another stunned viewer, Alastor was looking at the crowd fighting over Abaddon's dummy, then he noted AD taking her sister away.

Valentino quickly left and was when Alastor noticed him. Alastor saw Valentino's cape brush against the side door as he closed it behind him.

-This can't be good…- he said and laugh as the melee increased and Charlie and Vaggie were trying to get the crowd under control.

**-Now THIS is entertainment! –**

**To be continued...**  
Next chapter: The point of no return


	8. The point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she came, she saw and she...conquered?  
> The spoils of war are far more valuable than you imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: As Hazbin Hotel is classified as a musical, I wanted to emulate the same idea by including lyrics in this chapter which are in italic.
> 
> I would like to mention the author and the name of the song for your reference
> 
> By order of appearance:
> 
> \- Hidden Citizens – I ran (So far away)

_¨I ran_  
_I ran so far away_  
_I just ran_  
_I ran all night and day_  
_I walked along the avenue_  
_I never thought I'd meet someone like you_  
_Meet someone like you_  
_Reached out a hand to touch your face_  
_You're slowly disappearing from my view_  
_From my view_

__

_Couldn't get away (Bis)_

_I ran  
_ _I ran so far away  
_ _I just ran  
_ _I ran all night and day_

_(Couldn't get away) (repeat to infinity)¨_

In the Hotel Lobby, Alastor was standing up to Abaddon. She was in front of the main door looking back at him. Behind Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie were also looking defiant at her.  
Outside the Hazbin Hotel doors Valentino gets out of his limo and drag out two bodies that drop on the street at his feet. Both bodies where restrained with heavy, metallic chains all around their bodies. Two collars in their necks bound to metallic leashes that where in Valentino’s hand.  
Valentino was badly injured, His face was all beaten up, his body was poorly bandaged, he was still bleeding as his saturated white bandages were dripping red all over the floor.  
At his feet, Molly’s body was creating a red pool around them. AD was badly bruised all over as well, he was trying desperately to reach Molly. He had a very black eye that was swollen and his lips where split open.  
-Molly- he mouthed with tears in his eyes. Molly wasn’t moving. AD raise his eyes towards the Hazbin Hotel, a wish in his eyes, more than a wish, a plea.  
-Silly old spider- had said Abaddon to Angel Dust once before -always daggling inside houses instead of venturing to the garden beyond. He thought for a second that she was talking to him but in fact she was holding a spider in her hands. -Just call my name and I’ll open the doors for you. – she said to it with a smile then she smiled at him. -Abaddon- he mouthed again.  
Valentino kick him and then look up defiant at the Hazbin Hotel, waiting. Behind him all his lackeys had arrived and where waiting for his signal.  
Abaddon suddenly looks at the door and smiles.  
Alastor shields Charlie and Vaggie, he was smiling no longer. He then looks over his shoulder at both of them -Get ready- he mimed and a circle was drawn around them. The floor collapse, a hole open around the circle and black tentacled sprung from underneath. The Radio Demon smiles again defiant as the shadow of Abaddon grows lager filling all over the place  
Outside Valentino raised his hand, he is about to give the signal when the front of the Hotel exploded as an enormous figure raises from the rubble. A colossal shadow emerges destroying the front of the Hotel on its way towards Valentino.  
Valentino does not move an inch but gripped the two leashes. The gigantic shadow with cold eyes smiles at him as she fully stands up. Then she raises her right arm and snap her fingers.  
It was like looking at a fracture mirror, the whole sky space cracked showing a fracture world all full with locust-scorpion like creature, all shadows, with heavily armoured gear, all ready to attack the unsuspected citizens of Pentagram city.  
Valentino looked in horror the cracked world but stood his ground, his people trembled when they saw the horde that polluted every inch of the sky.

_¨I couldn’t get away…¨_

Abaddon lowered her hand in an imperial command to attack. The mirror blows up pouring thousands of thousands of those creatures into the city. They rampage through the streets, crawled up the buildings stinging everything on sight. The pandemonium started: screams of terror filled the air as demons where stung by the Locust-scorpion creatures and the bodies started to pile on the street. The locust creatures were swiping everything that moved.  
Valentino gives the signal and his people run towards the gigantic shadow. They all engaged into a fight, right behind Abaddon ‘shadow thousands of armoured locusts were already coming to support her.  
Alastor with Charlie and Vaggie were fending themselves from the locust creatures.  
They were relentless, they never stop pouring from that other dimension. Alastor, Vaggie and Charlie were starting to have problems keeping up, the locust creatures were too much and they were getting overwhelm.  
Valentino was also being overpowered, most of his people were laying on the street defeated, the other half was on the run.  
Suddenly another giant pops up out of nowhere and joins the fight engaging directly the shadow.  
-Father! - shouted Charlie as she recognised him in his full demon form.  
Alastor and Vaggie look in her direction and there he was wrestling The Dark Siren’ shadow.  
Two gigantic creatures engaged in a bloody battle, meanwhile the small locust creatures kept rampaging at their feet. The rest of Valentino’s people and he himself were last seeing struggling to keep themselves above the swarm of locust around Lucifer’s feet.  
The city was crumbling now as the giants stomp and clashed against each other. All other powerful beings where scattered around the city also fighting for dear life.

Alastor was starting to show signs of fatigue as the creatures kept throwing themselves at them. Vaggie was now badly injured, Charlie was trying to protected her.  
Charlie look at her father as Alastor raised the floor with his tentacles where they were standing so the locust couldn’t cover them. Charlie saw how Abaddon had a hold on one of her father’s arms and ripped off clean like a band aid. Charlie’s father let a piercing scream out falling to his knees. Charlie called out his name but her voice got lost in the city’s cries for help.  
Abaddon grabbed Charlie’s father by the head ready for the kill, Charlie’s father seized one of her arms and quickly stand up resisting her. Alastor was airing the whole thing.  
From their high platform, Alastor could see Vox, far away in the tv building that was about to get covered completely by the locust-creatures. Vox was cover in blood and hurt but he was also airing the battle, they both look at each other at one time and smile. They both were being overpowered by the locust-shadows, they have no strength left.  
Lucifer had a hold now on Abaddon’s face and was pressing her eye. Abaddon kept her grip on him smiling victoriously. The whole city was completely covered by now with locust and a strange silence started to raise. Lucifer finally looses his step and stumbles. -No- cried Charlie holding Alastor’s and Vaggie’s unconscious bodies as the platform were they stand starts to crumble.  
-Stop this…somebody! - she pleaded desperately -Abaddon…- and them she mouthed something else that couldn’t be heard as the words were taking away by the crumbling city.  
Then Abaddon spit blood and look all confuse realising Lucifer and backing up. From her chest the point of a lance peek out  
-Mother! – shouted Charlie astonished.  
Another gigantic monster raises from behind Abaddon pulling out of her a lance. Abaddon covers her wound but is gushing blood profusely, Abaddon falls on her knees and looks back at Lilith who was standing behind her. The locust-like creatures suddenly stop and started to vanish quietly.  
Abbaddon’s eyes felt on the two little bodies left by her shadows at her feet abandoned on the streets. AD and Molly were being covered by her blood now. Abaddon’s face changed to a warm smile as she slowly falls and dissipate like mist in the air.  
_¨I couldn’t get away…¨_

**The End.**

Final chapter: All rubbles, no daylight - Epilogue

Any question? Let me know your comments!


End file.
